The Stars Hallow Visitor
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: A new stranger comes to Stars Hallow and quickly befriends most of the town. Miss Patty declares that he needs to be set up with someone while Paris thinks he should die.
1. Michael Truman

**"The Stars Hallow Visitor"**

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: All characters, with the exception of new ones introduced, are properties of their respected owners.

Author's Note: I have to say, this is by far, the hardest project I've ever encountered. Gilmore Girls, and its dialogue, is the biggest challenge when it comes to writing a fan fiction for it. Thus, this is my first and I hope you give me corrections and feedback, any (positive or negative). Please read and review, it'll help me out.

**Chapter One: Michael Truman**

As Michael Truman got off the bus to Stars Hallow, he immediately felt that this place was home to him.

Coming from New York, where he had struggled as an actor, he had chosen this place on a whim and right now was happy with the results. This place, being similar to where he was originally from, Boise, Idaho. Yet it wasn't.

The small town atmosphere was a change and the place had a more local festive to it, as Michael could see, looking at a banner for the Stars Hallow Swap Meet.

Grabbing his duffel bag, Michael looked around and caught sight of a place called "Luke's". The name within a yellow coffee cup was all that was needed to explain to him what was being sold there.

Michael walked inside, where there were two men yelling back and forth at each other.

"I don't care, Taylor! Nothing, I repeat, nothing, gives you the right to come in here and flash your junk at my customers, while they're trying to eat!" Yelled the man in backwards baseball cap.

"You are being unreasonable as always, Luke. These people are here for the Swap Meet and I'm not bothering them." Said Taylor, calmly.

"Well, you're bothering me! Get your junk and go!" Luke then went back behind the counter while Taylor mumbled something and left.

Michael smiled to himself as he sat down at a counter. This place was great.

Looking briefly at the menu, choosing coffee, a young Asian girl came up to Michael.

"Welcome to Luke's, what you'll have?" She asked.

"Coffee, please, and a slice of fried toast." Michael replied.

She nodded, not looking at him, and then quickly scampered back into the kitchen and brought back his order.

A tall, lanky, man went to the window and then turned around to look.

"Better watch out, Luke. Rory's coming with the Marquis de Sade."

Luke groaned, "Thanks, Kirk."

Everyone in the diner hushed and looked back at either the people they sat with or started talking with people situated at other tables.

Soon the door opened and two girls entered. One, who had long brown hair and strikingly blue eyes, the other, shorter and with long dirty-blonde hair with almond-colored eyes.

The blonde was talking at a very high speed.

"You know that those idiots couldn't tie their shoe laces because they'd be drooling so much on themselves and be distracted because of it. They're all too busy to write their damn, single-minded, column on which Chris Farley movie, they thought, was the highlight of his career, than rather typing up anything that'd be remotely intelligent. C'mon Rory, you must see it."

Rory sighed as she asked Luke for coffee, "You know what my opinion is on this, Paris."

Paris sighed and then starred daggers at Michael.

"What are you looking at, Howdy-Doody?"

Michael smirked. It wasn't the first time he'd been called a name for his red-hair.

"C'mon. You can do better than that. "Howdy-Doody"? Talk about a lack of thinking."

Paris' eyes grew wide and she bit down hard on her upper lip.

Her friend Rory, nervously chuckled, "Uh, Paris, let's go. I've got my coffee and we really need to get back to that report."

Paris pointed a finger at Michael; "This won't be the end of this. You and I are not done." She said, threateningly.

Michael raised his cup to her, as in a sort of mock-toast. "I hope not."

Rory escorted her out while she made some inaudible rants.

After that, the diner seemed to return back to normal.

Kirk, who was keeping his head down when Paris came in, walked over to Michael.

"Wow, you handled her like a pro. She's really scary."

Michael shrugged, "I've met her type before. You just got to know how to talk with them, that's all."

Kirk shook his head, "No one, in this town, can stand her. Even my girlfriend, Lulu, shakes in her boots when she comes around."

Michael sighed, already bored by the conversation with Kirk.

"Do you know where a motel is?" He asked.

The Dragonfly Inn, which looked a lot like something Michael would have seen in northern Idaho, was really well-furnished.

Upon entering, Michael was stopped by the front door by a black-man dressed up in black and purple.

"Excuse me, where do you think you are going?" He asked.

Michael was taken back by the French accent.

"Um, I was hoping to get a room for a night or two."

The man smiled an insincere smile, "I'm sorry but I think we don't have any rooms for you."

Michael crossed his arms and sighed, "Ok. Why?"

The man then went behind a desk and held out a book, "We don't have any one dollar rooms here, that's why. I am so sorry. Perhaps you try the bus station. I hear their benches are very comfortable."

Michael groaned. This puffed up idiot probably thought, due to the shabbiness of Michael's clothes, that Michael was poor.

Michael pulled out his wallet and took out four hundred-dollar bills.

"I'll ask again, how much for two nights?"

The man looked at the money and then his whole demeanor changed.

"Welcome to the Dragonfly Inn, I'm Michel, the Consearge, two nights, you said?"

After changing into some different clothes in his room, Michael came down for dinner. Sitting down at a table, Michael didn't really felt all that hungry and decided just to go for a salad and a dessert.

The waiter who took his order gave a look of both surprise and also dread.

Before Michael could inquire about the look, the waiter walked back into the kitchen. Seconds later there was a loud sound yammering followed by footsteps as a woman came out and stopped short of Michael.

She smiled and her rosy cheeks seemed to come into focus as she talked.

"Hello, sir, I'm Sookie St. James, the head chef here. Tell me, is there something wrong with our menu?"

Michael shook his head.

"The thing is, sir, I believe you'll love our wild chestnut compoat and raspberry glazed pheasant. Believe me, you'll love it."

Michael sighed, "I believe I would. But tonight, I'm just not that hungry. All I want is salad and a dessert."

Sookie looked at him in disbelief and then went back to the kitchen.

Going back to her apartment, Rory paused amongst her stepping up the stairs as her cell rang.

Looking at the caller ID she sighed as she answered. "Yes, Paris?"

"The nerve of that guy!" She thundered.

"What did Doyle do now?" Rory asked.

"No. Not Mr. I need-to-take-a-walk-and-forget-to-leave-a-note, I'm talking about the vagabond who talked back at me at the diner."

Rory rolled her eyes as she went inside her apartment.

"Paris, why are you letting this get to you?"

Paris sighed on the other end, "I don't know. It reminds me of something or someone."

Rory sat down on the couch, Logan sitting next to her with his headphones on and sleeping.

"Reminds you of what or whom?" She asked.

"I don't know! I do know that I'm not going to have that little imp have the last word, this isn't over, I tell you, Gilmore! It isn't!" Paris then hung up the phone.

Logan shifted as he awoke and rolled to his side and hugged Rory as she put away her phone.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Paris. She's on her war path, again." Rory said.

"I pity the poor soul." Grinned Logan.

Rory kissed him as they both got up.

Michael decided to go out and walk around the town. This place was beautiful, at night. As he was walking he noticed, by a gazebo in the Town Square, a lot of people had set up stands and were laying out trinkets and goods.

A huge banner tied up declared the event to be the Stars Hallow Swap Meet and there were various lamps place to illuminate the event.

Michael walked around looking at the various items and was soon approached by a woman with scarlet red hair and long green gown.

"My what beautiful hair you have, young man. Tell me, is it natural?"

Michael smiled, "Yeah, it is."

A woman shorter with blonde hair came by next to her.

"Hey Patty! How's the Meet going? Wow, you have gorgeous red hair!" She said as she suddenly noticed Michael.

"Thanks." Michael said and returned to looking at the items.

"Tell me, young man. Are you here alone?" Patty asked giving a devious smile as she hooked her arm around Michael's.

Michael nodded as he unhooked their arms, "I just came here today."

"Ah. Are you here to stay or are you traveling?" Asked Patty.

Michael laughed, quietly, and shrugged. "Don't know. I like this town, so far."

"Well, Babette and I will do anything to keep you. We haven't had a person of your hair color since Fred Georgio."

"Poor Fred." Remarked Babette.

"So, what's your name, hon?" Asked Patty.

"Michael. Michael Truman."

"Well, nice to meet ya, Michael. I'll tell my husband Morey about ya. See ya, Patty." Babette said and then left.

Another woman showed up who was very pretty, from what Michael could tell, and she tapped on Patty's shoulder.

"Patty, have you seen Luke around?"

Patty shook her head, "I think he's with his daughter, Lorelai. Say, I want you to meet Michael. He's new."

Michael nodded to her, respectfully.

"Well, welcome to Stars Hallow, Michael. When did you get here?" She asked.

"Today. I have to say you guys have a really awesome town. I haven't seen anything this breath taking since I was in Idaho."

"Ah, so you're a potato boy, huh? Doesn't he have marvelous hair, Lorelai?" Patty said as she gave herself permission and put her fingers through Michael's hair.

Lorelai nervously chuckled as she took Patty's hand away, "Easy, there Pat."

Kirk soon came up and walked directly to Michael.

"I'm glad to find you here. I'm really sorry it happened, it sort of slipped."

"Do you know Michael, Kirk?" Asked Patty.

Kirk nodded, "At Luke's he fended off the dreaded Paris. He's a hero to all us weak people."

Patty seemed impressed, "Really? Well, you're making your mark here well, Mr. Truman."

Lorelai, however, looked concerned.

"I think, you better prepare yourself, though. Paris is not one to take things lightly."

Kirk nodded, "I know and I'm sorry."

Michael looked at Kirk, "Sorry for what?"

"I couldn't help it. She cornered everyone there, poor Cesar nearly tripped going back into the kitchen and I was seconds from wetting myself. Paris came in and demanded that someone there tell her if they knew who you were or where you were going. She's probably over at the Dragonfly, seeking you out. I'm not the strongest bark on the tree here." He said, apologetically.

"What did you say to her?" Patty asked Michael, curious and amused.

Michel glared at Paris as she walked inside. And, unfortunately for him, she walked directly up to the counter.

"Where is he?" She asked, glaring back at Michel.

"I don't know who you are talking about, but if that person is wise, he'll probably be in a universe far away from you." He replied, snottily.

"Listen here, frog-man, you are going to tell me where that red-headed back talker went or you are going to love me for the next two hours."

Michel groaned and went behind the desk and took out his book, "He's in room fourteen and he's gone. I saw him leave here."

Paris, impatiently looked at Michel, "What? Did he check out?"

"No. He's gone. He walked out and into town." Michel replied back icily.

Paris thought for a moment and then walked around the desk and grabbed the second key for room fourteen.

She quickly left while hearing Michel's protests and ran up the stairs to the second floor and found the room on the far right corner.

She immediately opened the door and looked around.

"Now. Let's see what I'm up against." She said as she went for his duffel bag and opened it up and dropped all the contents on the floor.

Three pairs of shirts and pants, leather jacket, and a book titled, "Time's Up: Life's Guide to Nothing".

Paris then went to the bathroom and found an opened toothpaste tube, a toothbrush, and a magazine titled "World's Guide to journalism" which was opened to an article that Yale had published.

"Huh." She said out loud, to herself. She then left the room and went back downstairs and flung the key back at Michel and went outside.

Michael was walking into Taylor Doose's store, all the while being heckled by Taylor.

"You know, Mr. Truman, you'll like it very well here in Stars Hallow. Say, where is it that you say you've come from?"

"Idaho, but recently New York." Michael replied as he got a beer from the fridge.

Taylor looked a little nervous, seeing the beer.

"Our town is stringent on public drinking, you know."

Michael grinned, "Well, if I drink it in here, I'll be away from the public, right?"

Taylor looked shocked at him, as Michael opened the beer and started drinking it.

"Hey! You need to pay for that first!"

Michael brought out a ten-dollar bill and slapped it into Taylor's hand.

"Go nuts." Michael said and then walked out of the store.

Behind the glass, outside, Luke was smiling broadly at the shocked Taylor.

Once he was out, Michael started walking back to the Inn when he heard a loud, "There you are!"

Turning around, he saw Paris marching up to him.

"Well, well, well. If isn't Miss. Verbal herself." Michael said, grinning.

"Cut the crap, Ritchie Cunningham, you and I have a score to settle." She said as she crossed her arms.

Michael took another drink of his beer, "Well, that's a little bit better. Try it with more _feeling_ though."

Paris gritted her teeth in anger; "I have no idea why I'm here. Trying to up you would be easier than sitting up."

Michael smiled, "Telling yourself these things must be what gets you motivated, huh?"

"Unlike you, who dresses like a bad Lifetime Movie spin off."

Michael sighed, "Paris, are you hungry?"

Paris took a step back, "What?"

"Have you eaten? Do you feel malnourished? I've spelt in out nice and plainly."

Paris rubbed the back of her head, "I've got to go." She then turned around and then left.

Michael stood there and took another drink of his beer.

_I like it here._ He thought to himself.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

**A/N:** Well, I hope it wasn't too obvious on where this was going, plus I hope it's going well. As I said before, it's hard to deliver these characters' voices and their spirits. Well, for me, at least.

**A/N II**: Again, I hope you all liked the first installment and please review, if want to.

Q-n-P


	2. Miss Patty's Plan

Paris drove back to her apartment that night with her mind in a maelstrom of thinking. With what that red haired had said, her thoughts had caused her to miss the off-ramp to her apartment building, causing her to curse loudly.

Later, when she arrived at the apartment, she found Doyle sleeping soundly on the couch with the TV on.

Paris found herself staring at her boyfriend. Then her mode changed.

"Wake up!" She kicked him hard against the shin.

"Ow! Talk about an unwanted wake up call." Doyle said, groaning and rubbing his shin.

"Where were you? Huh? Speak now!" She demanded as he yawned and stretched.

"I went out, where were you?" He asked back.

Paris grunted and went to their bedroom and shut the door.

She sat down, at the foot of the bed, and gazed outside. She then grabbed her cell phone and dialed.

Doyle knocked on the door and called from behind it, "Do you want me to come in?"

Paris sighed and opened the door, then went back to the bed.

"Rory, call me when you get this." She then hung up the phone.

**Chapter Two: Miss Patty's Plan**

The Stars Hallow Town Meeting was something Michael had never witnessed before. He'd decided to go to it at the persistence of Miss Patty and Babette, who were eager to introduce him to the whole town.

Upon arriving, Luke was in an uproar with Taylor over a sign Taylor wanted to be put up near the sidewalk.

"Taylor, you can't have a sign with a giant arrow pointing to your Ice Cream shop! It'll cause car accidents!" Luke said, indicating with a lot of hand gestures.

Taylor groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "There's nothing wrong with a little advertisement, Luke. People do it all the time, in other cities."

"Not here and not outside my diner!" Luke said firmly.

"Fine. All those opposed for there to be a sign welcoming people to the Ice Cream shop, raise your hands."

Only a few people raised their hands.

"Oh, c'mon, now, people! It's perfectly sound!" Taylor said, surprised.

"It'd be awful, Taylor. We have enough distractions as it is." Babette pointed out.

Taylor sighed loudly and then looked at the sheet in front of him, "Ok, then. Next item on the agenda. We have a new potential resident to Stars Hallow, a Mr. Michael Truman. Let's see if we can convince him to stay shall we?"

Babette hoisted Michael up by the arm as people started to clap.

"Yes, be one of us!" Lorelai said charismatically.

Michael suddenly felt that maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Now remember, young man, that if you'll be apart of this town, no more drinking inside my store." Taylor said pointing his gavel at Michael.

"But everyone does it all the time, Taylor." Kirk said, confused.

After Taylor debated that point with Kirk and a few others, Taylor announced the meeting to be over.

Babette walked over to Patty as she was gesturing her to come over with a finger, she then called out to Lorelai as well. When the two women came over, Patty lowered her voice as she talked to Lorelai.

"Say, Lorelai, do you think we could hold a little pow-wow at your Inn, tomorrow?"

Lorelai smiled, "Of course, just as long there won't be any scalpings afterwards, it'll be fine."

"Babette, dear, remember to bring those photos with you when you come, alright?" Miss Patty said and then she left to go talk with Kirk.

Lorelai, intrigued with what Miss Patty said, walked over to the departing Babette.

"Babette, what are you guys going to be doing, anyways?"

Babette, a little stunned by Lorelai asking her, stuttered.

"Uh, huh, uh, nothing, dear. Just, uh, a little get together to talk about the Fall Festival, you know."

"Uh, huh." Lorelai said, unconvinced. "Well, I'll se you guys tomorrow then."

As Rory Gilmore sat behind her desk at the Yale Daily News, she winced as she saw Paris approach her with a face full of determination.

"How come you didn't call me back, last night?" She demanded.

"Paris, I'm sorry. Logan and I came back late from his Sister's party. What's up?"

"Oh, sure, now you want to know!" Paris fumed and stormed out and back to her desk.

Rory sighed and relieved herself from her desk and walked right over to Paris'.

"What happened?" She asked.

Paris sighed, "I…I went back to Stars Hallow to find the guy who talked back to me."

"And?"

Paris clenched her fists, which caused a nearby writer quickly go the other way.

"I found him and he…asked…me…out." She then looked up at Rory with hard eyes.

Rory, surprised, leaned against the desk, "Wow. You've become popular, nowadays."

Paris' lip twitched, "Don't mock me, Gilmore. That Raggedy Andy was just trying to humiliate me. But I'll get him. He'll hurt and he'll bleed when I'm through with him!"

Rory then grinned, "Better not. He might get turned on to you even more."

Paris turned red and cocked her head. "Shouldn't you be **_editing_**?"

Rory chuckled and then left.

After a long and pointless debate with Michel about how it was his job to greet _everyone_, Lorelai walked back into the kitchen to get some much-needed coffee. Upon leaving, she could hear voices, those belonging to Miss Patty, Kirk, and Babette, coming from the dining room.

Tip-toeing over, Lorelai leaned against the doorframe so she could hear.

"But, Sugah, I think she's married now." Babette said pointedly.

"Fine." Miss Patty said, "Moving on. How about Andrea's daughter, Natalie?"

"She's a lesbian and has moved to New Hampshire." Indicated Kirk.

"You know who might be perfect for him?" Miss Patty said, thinking.

Lorelai could tell the rest of the group was quietly awaiting her answer.

"Rory." Miss Patty announced.

Babette laughed out loud, "Rory? She's already hooked up, dear. Have you seen the guy? Money _and_ has a nice tush."

Lorelai was about to laugh herself.

"Nah, from what I hear that boy's trouble for her. Got her involved with stealing a boat and he badly injured himself while doing a stunt, drunk. No, she's got to do better, that girl, and I think our boy will be good for her."

"I agree." Taylor chimed in.

"But, what will Lorelai say about it?" Asked Gypsy.

"What'cha doin?"

Lorelai spun around and jumped as she saw Sookie was right behind her.

"Wow. Sookie, please don't do that until I have more coffee in me and then I'll jump higher than a cartoon character."

Sookie looked behind her, "Oh, Miss Patty's group. Something exciting happening in there?"

"I could find out, if you don't sneak up on me, ok?" Lorelai then resumed her position.

"Alright, that'll be all for today. Now you all know what to do, right?" Miss Patty asked.

"I sure do." Said Kirk.

Both Lorelai and Sookie hurried away as the doors opened and everyone started coming out.

As soon as Kirk left, Lorelai grabbed him and brought him into the kitchen.

"Ow! Lorelai, you've got quite the grip on you." Kirk said as he pulled his arm away.

"Spill it, Alph-Alpha. What were Lady Chatterley and the rest of the vultures talking about, in there?" Lorelai asked as Sookie stood next to her.

Kirk looked down at the floor. "I promised I wouldn't fink, this time."

"Kirk!" Sookie took out her knife.

"Ok! Ok! Miss Patty and the rest plan to hook up Michael with Rory." Kirk said, putting his hand to his face and then to his groin.

Michael was happy to find out, through Michel that the Inn had a job and also he knew where he could find an apartment in town. The only problem was was that Michel was hiring for an assistant.

"Work for you? You must be joking." Michael said, disturbed by Michel's grin.

"Well, the town's plumber needs someone to hold his pants, you could do that." Michel said as he went behind the desk.

Michael groaned and then nodded. "Ok. I'll take the job."

"Your resume and job references are elegant, that's why I'm hiring you. I will not like you, that is for sure. Your job will be here when I am not. You have to take the guests on those ridiculous hikes and even drive some into town, if need be. Are we clear?"

Michael, without looking at Michel, nodded.

"Good. You'll start tomorrow, or tonight, depending on how many more Instituional rejects we get."

Michael thanked Michel and went back up to his room.

Paris smiled to herself as she listened to Doyle bitch and moan as he was standing outside of their apartment, naked and without a towel.

"Let me in, Paris! The Do-whoppers are going to get me, you know that!"

"What's the magic word?" She asked, playfully.

"Ah, Jeez. "Paris is God, Paris is great. And I am crap whose never up to date." There! Will you let me in?"

Paris unlocked the door and opened it as Doyle rushed in.

"Thank you." He then ran to their room.

Paris sat down on the sofa and thought to herself more on what the guy had said, shrugging.

_I'm better than that cocky, underhanded, bum. I'm not going to let this get to me._

As Richard and Emily Gilmore sat down at their table, Richard reading his newspaper, and Emily drinking tea and looking at a magazine, the doorbell rang.

Greta, their new help, walked over to answer it. Seconds later she came back and stood at the entrance to the dining room.

A Mr…" She never got the last part out as a Balding man with a thick mustache came in.

"Richard! How long has it been?"

Richard put down his paper as he stood up and went over to shake the man's hand.

"By gorge, Walter, you old fool, when did you and Monique get back from California?"

The man, whole-heartily, shook his hand and Richard led him to the parlor.

"Too long old friend, too long. We've finally have gotten sick of the west. MTV owns it by now and we felt it was time to breathe again." He sat down on the couch as Emily came in.

Walter stood up again and hugged Emily, "Emily dear, you look beautiful. How's being thirty-four for you?"

"Oh, Walter, you always had a silver tongue. Is Monique here, with you?"

Walter shook his head; "She's at home, resting."

Richard started pouring the scotch as he asked, "How's the Real-estate game, going?"

"Oh, fine as always. Everyone wants to be warm and delirious over there, so delirious, in fact, they're emptying out their pockets." Both Walter and Richard laughed.

"But, enough of work. I'm sorry to tell you, Richard I have other motives for dropping by."

"Oh, really?" Richard said as he handed Walter his drink.

Walter nodded, "Yes. You see, we left here about, oh, what was it thirty years ago?"

Richard thought for a moment then nodded.

"Anyways, Monique and I had a son. Seven years after that and he's been, oh, how shall I say it, kind of a recluse."

Richard and Emily exchanged looks.

Walter continued, "He left home at sixteen and has been living in some kind of bohemian hell hole, that is until now. I understand that he's moved to your daughter's neck of the woods."

Emily coughed and put down her drink; "He's in Stars Hallow?"

Walter nodded. "The boy needs structure. Our good friends have informed me, Richard, that your granddaughter Rory, is quite the up and comer in Yale, is it not so?"

Richard nodded, proudly; "She's the Editor-in-Chief at the Yale Daily News. Great in all her classes."

Walter nodded, "Has the ol' Gilmore power. I wish the same for my son. He's smart, kind hearted, and has the needs to succeed. But not the ambition. I was hoping, Richard, that either Emily or you could convince him to come home or go to school. Those are his options. I will not have him living in squalor."

"He won't listen to you?" Emily asked, surprised.

Walter shook his head, "No. He won't. Blast it, he won't even listen to his own mother. I was hoping that maybe an outside influence could get him rolling."

"You can count on us, Walter." Richard said, proudly.

Emily looked both surprised and shocked at her husband.

"Great!" Walter said as he got up. "Monique and I will be very pleased. Oh, incidentally, we'd love to have the both of you over for dinner, Richard."

"I look forward to it. What's the boy's name again?" Richard asked.

"Michael." Walter said. He then nodded to Emily and left the house.

**_GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG_**

**A/N**: I know these are a little short and kind of go all over the place, but I promise they'll be better.

**A/N II**: I really hope you all are liking this and the dramas that lie ahead, otherwise, I'm out of a job. 

Q-n-P


	3. Wild Paris' can't be brokenRight?

Michael awoke the following day with restored vigor. After going through three hours of Michel's "training" it felt good to have had the nap.

He soon found out that Lorelai, who he had met at the Swap Meet and the Town Meeting, was, in fact his boss. He felt they got along ok. Their taste in music was somewhat off but when it came to movies it was right on the money.

Michael had found the job, itself, interesting. The people he met were very nice and tipped very generously, however, Michael felt he treated them better than Michel and was tipped more handsomely; something Michel, sourly, called "beginner's luck".

Sookie, who he met the first night he had stayed here, was a very jolly person, he thought. A lot of her cooking was good, but Michael, because of his diet, always passed it up, much to her disappointment.

There was one person he hadn't met, who came by. Well he had, briefly.

Rory came in and was startled, seeing him.

"Whoa. Hi…" She looked at his name tag, "Michael. Nice to see you, again."

Michael smiled, "Under better terms, this time. Right?"

Rory nodded, "Too true. So, you're working here now?"

Michael nodded.

"Huh. Who would have thought? Paris' going to love this."

Michael grinned, "How is Miss. Snake tongue, anyway?"

Rory smiled, "Oh, she's well. Doyle, her boyfriend, is always making her life interesting."

Michael laughed, "I'll bet it's vice-versa, as well. Well, tell her if she feels like anymore sparring matches, she now knows where to find me."

Rory nodded, smiling, "Will do."

Lorelai, walking out of the kitchen, stopped as she saw the two of them sitting and chatting in the area. She then resumed walking inside, causing Michael to stand up straight, and at attention, after seeing her.

"At ease, soldier. Rory, could you join me in the kitchen?"

Rory nodded and said goodbye to Michael as she followed her mother inside.

Once inside, Lorelai took a deep breath.

"I think you should know. Miss Patty and her clan have their minds set on hooking the two of you up, so beware."

"What!" Rory said, shocked, while amused.

Lorelai nodded, "Straight from the Kirk's mouth. So, be careful talking with that guy, otherwise the locals might set your honeymoon up for you right away."

Rory laughed, "It's absurd. Everyone knows I'm dating Logan."

Lorelai shrugged, "What can I tell ya, kid. This town loves you and they aren't that thrilled with Logan right now."

Rory sighed, "Sometimes, I'm glad I'm at Yale. You know what the funny thing is? Michael likes Paris."

Lorelai widened her eyes, "Excuse me?"

Rory nodded.

"Wow. Is that boy in for a world of hurt! But, then again, he's really quite the contender for Paris." Lorelai said grinning.

"Should we sell ringside tickets?" Rory said, also grinning.

"Only if I get the cut on the T-shirt sales. Does Paris know?" Lorelai asked.

"He asked her out the day he met her." Rory replied.

"Wow. Well, I know she's already seeing someone, so that's good news. That'll mean we won't have to relive another Paris drama here."

Rory nodded.

**Chapter Three: Wild Paris' can't be broken…or can they?**

Emily Gilmore was pacing back and forth in her room. She was told by Richard to call up Lorelai and ask her if she could find out where Michael Truman was staying and invite him over for Friday night dinner. Richard was going to be out of town on business and he promised Emily he'd take over the second step into helping get Michael back together with his family.

Emily, however, was hesitant.

She had always welcomed the idea of having other people other than the immediate family, or Christopher, over for dinner but this dinner made her nervous. What was being asked of her, made her nervous. Nervous, because, there was a risk. The risk of losing Lorelai, again.

She held her thoughts to herself when Walter Truman had came over and laid out the plan with Richard and her. Being brought up to never voice her opinion when it wasn't necessary, Emily felt, though, that time, she probably should have.

This boy, Michael, was a lot like Lorelai. From what she understood, he was doing the exact same thing Lorelai had done to them twenty-one years ago.

Now, Emily was going to ask him to do something she knew he'd probably be against. The same way Lorelai would be against it.

And by asking him, she'd risk losing Lorelai out of spite.

Emily sighed. No matter how much this family meant to her, it was never going to be easy. The Gilmore's were stubborn, easily irritated, and sometimes ridiculous.

Picking up the phone, she dialed.

"Dragonfly Inn, Michel speaking."

"Hello, Michel. It's Emily Gilmore. Is my daughter available?"

"No, I'm sorry, she isn't. She and the ape-man, Luke is his name, are at lunch together. Shall I tell her you called?"

Emily sighed, "No. Tell her I'm coming over there and I'll be there soon."

"Very well." Michel replied and hung up.

Even though it was Saturday, Paris felt the need to go to campus and study.

Lately, having spent way too much time with Doyle than she wanted to, she felt like she needed another distraction.

That guy. That redheaded, slick, little, bastard was constantly on her mind. Hence the over time spending with Doyle, which Paris had always tried to avoid.

Her work on microbes and stem-cell research, for her Pre-Med work, was going so interesting to the point she caught herself staring absent-mindedly out the window.

_You love Doyle, don't do this to yourself again. Don't do this to Doyle. You love Doyle…_

* * *

Michael was rearranging the notes to hikers, when a woman came inside, looking around.

Michael immediately walked over to her.

"Hi, welcome to the Dragonfly Inn, my name is Michael, will you be staying with us tonight?"

The woman seemed to be taken back a little.

"Michael? Michael, who?" She asked.

"Michael Truman, ma'am." Michael replied.

This made the woman smile.

"Tell me, Michael, is my daughter Lorelai around?"

Michael nodded and led the elder Gilmore girl to the kitchen where Lorelai and Sookie were talking amongst themselves.

"Excuse me, Lorelai? Your mother's here." Michael said.

Lorelai's back was to them and she sighed loudly.

"You know, Michael, I really can't deal with her right now, tell her I'll meet her out near the horses."

"When should I expect you there, Lorelai?" Asked the woman.

Lorelai spun around and took a step back; "Wow, Mom. When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. This nice, kind, young man helped me." She then looked at Michael and put his arm around hers as they walked out of the kitchen, followed closely by Lorelai.

"You know, it's rare to find pleasant men, such as yourself." Emily said, smiling her quintessential smile.

"Are you sure? Maybe the flea markets around here might turn something up." Michael said, grinning, which in turn also got a grin from Lorelai.

Not from Emily, however.

"Your humor aside, I would like to invite you over for Friday dinner, is that alright?"

Michael shrugged, "Yeah, that be okay. As long as I'm not working that night." Michael indicated to Lorelai.

Lorelai smiled, "No, I believe it'll be fine."

"Great, we'll see you around seven. Goodnight, Mr. Truman, see you at the dinner, Lorelai." Emily then left.

"See you, Mom." Lorelai lately responded. She then went over to Michael who was back behind the desk.

"Okay, out with it."

Michael shrugged, "I don't know what happened either. After hearing my last name she got really warm."

"Huh. You know, you don't HAVE to come. I'm sure me and Rory can make an excuse for you." Lorelai said.

Michael shook his head, "Nah, I don't want to stand out as an impolite person. Well, except for Taylor, but not to my boss' mother, Michel will never let me hear the end of it. It'll be fine."

"Alright, if you say so." Lorelai said and kept on looking at him as she went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Pulling outside of the Dragonfly Inn, Paris stood there in her car looking out at the Inn.

She had left the campus and had driven over here in an effort to get it out of her system, and to forget the whole thing entirely.

Now, she really felt that she should have consulted Rory on this than have drove here.

She sighed; Paris never knew what the appropriate step there was to take in any circumstance that wasn't associated with getting what she wanted in life. Well, that is, anything she wanted that wasn't revolved around love, that is.

The French guy came out and saw her then quickly turned back in, which prompted Paris to do the same.

This mind-numbing obsession had really put a strain on her. Better to leave now than turn it into something she wouldn't be able to handle.

With that thought in mind, Paris started her car and pulled out.

* * *

Friday night's dinner came and Michael, dressed in something borrowed from Michel, felt completely awkward.

He was standing near the elder Gilmore's door entrance with Lorelai, who also looked uncomfortable, both trying to find some sane reason for being there.

Michael thought that this would be a good chance to meet new people and maybe get involved with Lorelai's family which would lead Michael closer to her daughter's friend, Paris.

This was sleazy, Michael, knew, but if he didn't do this then he'd have to resort to something he never wanted to do.

Lorelai rang the doorbell.

"Hear that? That's the bell to the gates of hell, so be prepared."

The maid, who was short and blonde with a mousy haircut, answered the door.

"Boy, Lucifer has really changed his ways." Michael grinned, which got a return grin from Lorelai.

The maid took their jackets and led them in to where Mrs. Gilmore was.

"Michael, Lorelai, welcome. Michael what do you usually drink?" Emily asked.

Michael shrugged, "I guess a Manhattan, will be fine."

Lorelai sighed, "You know what I'll have, Mom."

Emily nodded and had the both of them sit while she prepared the drinks.

Michael looked around the house and smiled, the whole place bringing back less than favorable memories.

Emily handed him his drink and then sat on the otherside from the two.

"So, Michael. How do you like Stars Hallow?"

"Well, it's cleaner than New York, people are somewhat nicer. It's good." Michael replied.

"You know, Hartford is also a lot better than New York." Emily said.

"Yeah, but the muggings are higher." Quipped Lorelai.

Michael smiled, "So, I've heard."

"It has beautiful sites and it's near very prestigious places like Yale, for example. Did you know Lorelai's daughter, attends Yale?" Emily asked.

Michael suddenly found himself interested in the conversation and he turned to Lorelai, "Really?"

Emily nodded, "She does."

Michael took a drink, "Does her friends do, as well?"

Emily seemed a little surprised by the question. "Why yes, they do. Do you know her friends?"

Michael smiled, "Just one. I'm curious Mrs. Gilmore, was this invitation was to get me to move to Hartford?"

Lorelai smiled as she waited for her mother's reply.

Just then, the maid came in.

"Mrs. Gilmore, the dinner's ready."

"Wonderful." Replied Emily.

As they went in, Lorelai asked her mother the same question.

"No. I'm just curious, that's all." Emily said as she sat down.

After dinner, and waiting for the desserts to come, Emily decided this would be the best time to ask the question.

"You know, Michael, Richard and I have known someone you know for quite some time."

Michael shook his head; "I knew it."

Lorelai looked at him, "Knew what?"

Michael looked at her. "My father, Walter Truman, used to live around here. Now, he's rounding up the head hunters to get me back on his "path to greater destiny"."

Lorelai looked at her mother, "Mom. Is that what this dinner's about?"

Emily sighed, "Michael, your father obviously cares about you and wants you to be happy. There's nothing insidious about him wanting you to come back to live with him. He heard New York didn't turn out the way you wanted and he offering you a home and a chance to get back on your feet again, that's all."

Lorelai looked at her mother, shaking her head; "Wonders never cease."

Emily hadn't heard her and was more focused to see what Michael's response would be.

Michael sighed. He had really hoped he had escaped his father's clutches all these years. It was probably that damn private investigator, Ron, who had been following him since Idaho. Michael thought he had given him the slip when he was in Kentucky, judging by tonight's question, he guess he didn't. Mrs. Gilmore was expecting an answer at first Michael thought he had one to give, and now…

"Tell my father if he wants to talk to me, he can reach me at the Dragonfly Inn, I won't go any further than that."

This made Emily smile and feel content while Lorelai seemed distracted by the carrot cake that was laid out before them.

* * *

Sitting inside Luke's Diner on the particularly cold Saturday, Rory sat at a counter with her head in a book, until Taylor approached her.

"Why Rory, hi there! How are you today?"

Rory, a little surprised smiled politely, "I'm fine, Taylor."

"Great. Say, how are you and that boy are doing? What's his name, Loogie? Lucy?" Taylor stumbled.

"Logan, Taylor, his name's Logan."

"That's right, is everything okay? I've heard quite the shocking tales on the boy."

Rory sighed as she set her book aside, "Everything's fine Taylor. In fact more than fine. I hear one of his friend's is helping him pick out a ring for me."

Taylor could tell she was lying but knew she wasn't going to budge.

"Well sounds good. Enjoy your book dear." Taylor then went back to the table that Miss Patty and Babette were at.

A couple seconds later Lorelai came in and sat down across from her.

"Hi, sorry I'm late, anything interesting happened?"

Rory sighed, "Taylor had his chance today to use his "magic" on me, I think I can expect Babette around three."

Luke came by the table and gave Lorelai a quick kiss, "Hey, girls. Coffee?"

Both nodded.

"So, Lorelai, how's that new guy working out?" Luke asked.

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee before answering; "Good. Better than good, actually. I've been given huge heaps of compliments about our concierges because of him."

Luke than asked them what they wanted and then departed back to the kitchen.

Rory drank her coffee then looked at her mother. "So, how was Friday's dinner, I'm sorry I couldn't come."

Lorelai shrugged, "It was fine. Found out something about Michael that surprised me. He's actually pretty wealthy."

Rory almost choked on her coffee; "What?"

Lorelai nodded, "His father is Walter Truman. Michael, like me, ran away from home at sixteen and moved to New York. Apparently, his father's been hunting him down and recently found out about him moving to Stars Hallow and enlisted the help of the Gilmore's to bring him back."

"Well, if he's anything like you, he'll tell them no, right?" Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged, again; "I don't know. He told Emily that he'd agree to meet his father at the Dragonfly."

Just then Babette came by.

"Hey, Rory, dear, how ya doin, sweetheart?"

* * *

Later that evening, Michael stood inside the Dragonfly Inn calmly waiting for his father. Who arrived later than planned.

Michael took a deep breath when his father walked in and hugged him.

Walter took a step back and looked at his son, "You're thin."

"Wow. That's one hell of a hello, I've ever heard." Michael replied.

"You really should come over so your mother can make you meals, son." Walter replied as the two sat down.

Walter looked around the area; "This is a nice place. Lorelai has done well for herself, despite the obvious."

"I could do this too, you know. Make my life better but still on my terms." Michael said giving his father a look.

Walter shook his head, "You need something better, Michael. You're a Truman. A Truman needs education and ground to stand on."

"So, you've told me, at least a dozen times, when I was growing up." Michael sighed.

"Why do you insist on being so stubborn? Is what we want for you so terrible?"

Michael shook his head, "No, it's not. I just don't feel like being apart of the real-estate game, like you. It's not me. I've told you before that I want to become a writer and I stick by that."

Walter sighed, "You know you need education and a damn fine one. Otherwise people will turn you out."

Michael nodded, "I know. That's the reason why I've agreed to meet with you."

Walter leaned forward.

Michael took another deep breath, "I want to go to Yale. I know you have all the ties to make that possible. In exchange to going to Yale, I'll agree to spend dinner's with you and Mom."

"But where will you live?" Walter asked.

Michael smiled, "Stars Hallow. I like this place, a lot, in fact, and I don't see myself anywhere else."

Walter stood up and paced and then sighed, "Alright, then. I'm happy to here you want the finest education on the East Coast. After all, I went to Yale. It'll be nice that you do the same. As for dinners, that'll make your mother happy and will see you regularly. As for living here, I'm against it. Maybe, in time, you'll see that this place isn't fit for you."

Michael stood up and shook his father's hand, "Maybe, but for now it'll do."

Walter nodded and then left.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Paris had thoughts about that vagrant and she was content to never think about it anymore. What with the paper and her classes, she was content about not letting this get to her. On her way to the mess hall, she stopped, remembering that she needed to ask Rory about the deadline. Doubling back, she walked in on a new session of the new introduction of potential writers who had to wear paper hats, a thing Rory decided to carry on even though Doyle had subjected her to it.

Paris grinned an evil smile seeing these fledgling writers, all of whom had faces of horror at the fact that they had to wear these until they had been selected positions on the paper.

As Paris was walking to where Rory was situated, a hand grabbed her by the arm.

Her Krav Magra, instincts kicking in, Paris put her hand on her attacker's head and forced him down to the ground. She then wheeled around and placed her foot against his neck.

Looking down, she saw something that made her heart stop.

Michael looked up at her, grinning.

Rory, amidst the onlookers made her way and pushed Paris off of him.

"Paris! What are you doing? Are you okay Michael?"

Rory helped him up and Michael retrieved his fedora paper hat.

"Never better." He replied

Seeing that everything was better, Rory went back to a layout artist about the cover, leaving Paris staring at Michael.

"Howdy do." Michael said tipping his hat off to Paris.

"How did you get in here, huh? Are you begging for bus tokens or is Yale taking every loser it can find who has a 3.0 average, nowadays."

Michael smiled, "You still need to work on those insults, kiddo. Start talking more like Sandra Berhard and less like Jeannine Garafalo."

Paris was so mad, she was shaking, thoughts in her head going at a mile a second. She exhaled a breath of air and then turned around and started walking.

Michael called to her, "Paris."

She turned around and yelled, "What?!"

In all her years, Paris could never have imagined what had came next. Michael took three steps toward her, put hand around her neck and drew her in for an abrupt kiss.

Outside, waiting with two coffees, Doyle watched the entire event. Neither saying anything or doing anything, Doyle turned around and walked away.

_**GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG**_

**A/N**: Tell me what you guys think on how this is going.

**A/N II**: Loyalty is the key issue of this particular story and if Paris can abide by it.

Q-n-P


End file.
